


Just a Little

by fuckymint



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Face-Fucking, Hop is maybe ~10yo, Incest, M/M, Mouth Kink, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckymint/pseuds/fuckymint
Summary: Leon easily slides a finger into the hot, wet cavern of Hop's open mouth, rubbing along the inside of his cheek, then presses two fingers against Hop's lower front teeth to gently open his jaw so that he can see better. The moonlight glistens across the wetness of his tongue, and Leon wants nothing more than to press the tip of his cock there, press in and in until he hits the spot at the back of Hop's throat...No, not yet.But for now, kissing that gorgeous mouth of hisjust a littlewouldn't hurt, would it?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Just a Little

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a love letter to mouths lol. Please note the tags. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s the middle of the night, and Leon is sneaking off to Hop's room again. He can't help it-- his brother is like a honeytrap, too delicious not to dive into. He’s sucked in and he can't stay away no matter how he tries, even knowing the danger. Hop is just too sweet.

He cracks Hop's bedroom door open slowly, silently begging it not to creak and letting out a sigh of relief when it doesn't even as he shuts it behind him. Hop may be a deep sleeper, but their mother isn't. 

After Leon's eyes adjust to the darkness, the bit of moonlight filtering through the curtains just barely illuminates Hop's body curled up on his side in the blankets, facing the door. Leon can't help but smile fondly at him as he quietly pads over to the bedside. Hop is so open and vulnerable like this, so _easy_. His sleeping face, a line of drool seeping out from the corner of his mouth and trailing down to the pillow below, instantly sends a shock through Leon, and his eyes hone in on the wetness there. He's already getting hard in his boxers at the sight.

He bends over so that he's closer to Hop's face and gently slides his finger in the slick trail of drool there, gathering it onto his fingers and then smearing it over Hop's rosy pink lips. He easily slides a finger into the hot, wet cavern of Hop's open mouth, rubbing along the inside of his cheek, then pressing two fingers against Hop's lower front teeth to gently open his jaw so that he can see better. The moonlight glistens across the wetness of his tongue, and Leon wants nothing more than to press the tip of his cock there, press in and in until he hits the spot at the back of Hop's throat. For now, he uses his fingers, petting over his tongue in slow strokes, pressing further and further back until Hop begins to gag a little, trying to turn his head away from Leon's ministrations, eyebrows pinched together in discomfort. Leon wants to feel Hop's throat contract against his dick as he gags--

No, not yet. He'll take his time tonight. 

He crawls onto the bed and pushes at Hop until he's lying on his back with Leon straddling his thighs.

God, he can't help but think how beautiful his baby brother is. He's wearing boxers and a well-worn sleep shirt. With a pang of possessiveness, Leon realizes that it's _his_ old shirt that he'd long outgrown, and it's shifted to show a sliver of Hop's belly.

Leon feels like a man starved, a ravenous beast.

He slips his fingertips under the edge of the shirt to teasingly pet at the skin just above the waistband of his shorts, then smooths his fingers upwards, pushing the fabric up over Hop's chest and uncovering his small dark nipples so that he can appreciate the full view. Hop's still so young and small, a bit of baby fat visible on his belly despite his recent growth spurt. Leon runs his fingers around Hop's belly button and over the supple flesh of his sides, gently grasping what he can in his hands and squeezing slightly. He lets go to run his palms up and down over Hop's ribs, up to his nipples, circling and rubbing until they form stuff buds standing up from his chest. Leaning down, he licks over one and suckles it into his mouth, scraping his teeth gently over it. His jaw aches with the urge to bite and bruise and _mark_ …

...Just one mark wouldn't hurt, right? Hop wouldn't even know a hickey if he saw one!

With this thought, Leon moves down to take the skin of Hop's soft belly into his mouth and _sucks_ , pulling the skin against his teeth to leave a darker mark. After a moment, he pulls away to check his work-- the mark is large and purple with blood. He kisses it for good measure. Hop is _his_ \-- only he can see Hop like this.

His lips smack a few times in his sleep, and the sound is both adorable and enticing. Leon glances back up to his face as he palms himself through his boxers. 

...Okay. He'll kiss him, just a little...

He leans forward. He can't help it if the intent to kiss ' _just a little_ ' goes out the window as soon as he catches a whiff of Hop's breath, which still smells faintly sweet, like toothpaste; Hop is simply too innocent, too enticing. Before he knows it, he’s licking into Hop’s mouth, laving his tongue over his teeth one by one: his front teeth, the sharpness of his canines, the indents in his molars. Exploring further, he licks over the ridges on the roof of Hop’s mouth, then pulls back to suck on his tender lower lip, biting down lightly. 

He's panting, it's too fucking good-- he pulls the waistband of his boxers down enough so that his weeping cock can spring free and immediately starts fisting at himself while he moves to suckle on the tip of Hop's tongue. It's so good, the sweet smell of Hop's breath puffing over his face, the taste of the saliva that gathers messily around Hop's lips, the slight slurping sound of Hop's tongue in his mouth as he sucks. He wants to _devour_ him. He's embarrassingly close already; that's what Hop does to him. Hop lets out the smallest whimper in the back of his throat, and as soon as he hears it, Leon's hand flies off of himself so he doesn't come. It’s too soon-- he hasn't even let Hop taste his cock yet.

He takes a moment to calm himself, panting in the cool night air, watching Hop's sleeping face as he dreams. How he wishes Hop was awake, looking up at him with those bright innocent eyes, begging to taste his cock: _"Lee--ah! Lee, please, please put it in my mouth, I want to taste you--"_

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Leon scoots forward so that the tip of his dick just brushes Hop's lower lip, still damp from Leon's attention earlier. He holds Hop's chin in his fingers to open his mouth. It’s so small… will he really fit? 

Only one way to find out...

With patience that surprises even himself, Leon begins to slowly slide his cock into Hop's awaiting mouth and over the slick warmth of his tongue. The sensation is incredible, and it only adds to the molten heat building in his gut. 

He keeps pushing forward, further and further until his dick bumps against the back of Hop's throat. A groan forces its way out of his mouth unbidden at the heat and pressure completely engulfing him. Hop's throat almost seems to try to suck him in deeper… He makes several shallow thrusts, trying to be gentle for Hop, but he should have known better than to try-- Hop's mouth is just too good to resist. Fisting a hand in Hop's hair for better leverage, he pulls his hips back only to snap them forward, again and again and again. Roughly fucking his brother's face like this feels too good, he wants to come… he wants to fill Hop's tummy with it.

He imagines Hop opening his eyes at that very moment-- what sort of expression would he have? One of confusion? Fear? _Pleasure?_ Would his eyes get hooded from the smell and taste of Leon's cock? Would his face flush as he got turned on from being used?

And Hop was at that age where he could come on a hair-trigger-- what if he got off on having his throat fucked by his brother? What if he came in his shorts untouched as his eyes rolled back in his head, like the perfect little _slut_?

These thoughts, along with the filthy squelching sounds Hop's throat makes as Leon fucks as deep as he can, are what push Leon over the edge. His cock pulses repeatedly as he comes down his brother's throat and straight into his stomach, and Hop's throat milks him until the end.

Leon pants as he draws back, suddenly exhausted, and pulls his boxers back over his softening dick. It's when he stands that he sees that Hop is making muted movements with his hips. 

He's h _ard._

_From having his throat fucked._

Leon feels giddy at the sight.

It wouldn't be fair to leave his brother like that, now would it? No, it certainly wouldn't. 

Decision made, Leon settles back onto the edge of the mattress. Hop's cock is still small and cute, hardly a mouthful… the perfect size. Leon pulls him out through the slit in his boxers and devours him, taking him into his mouth all at once. Hop whines quietly, head turning side to side, gripping the sheets in his fists. He's rocking into Leon's mouth unconsciously, so Leon holds him down with a forearm over his waist. Leon sucks gently, bobbing his head a bit, occasional slurping sounds escaping from his mouth. It only takes a moment of gentle sucking for Hop's hips to twitch upwards forcefully, dick spasming and releasing a small amount of clear cum which Leon eagerly swallows down. He carefully catalogues the sound of Hop's soft mewl in his mind for later.

Leon is so happy to have been able to finally give Hop a bit of pleasure in return for all the pleasure he gives him. He carefully tucks Hop back into his boxers and straightens his sleep shirt. When he gives Hop a final once over to make sure he didn't unintentionally leave any evidence, he can't help his heart swelling with affection. 

Brushing Hop's bangs aside and softly kissing his forehead, Leon whispers, "Love you more than you'll ever know, Hopscotch."

As he leaves and shuts the door behind him, he realizes with disappointment that he didn't even get to play with Hop's ass tonight.

He'd gotten too excited-- so much for taking it slow!

 _Well_ , he reminds himself, _there's always tomorrow._


End file.
